monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Monster Jam World Finals 18
PLACE YOUR BETS! What color do you think next year's Avenger is going to be? My guess is brown. It should be like a chocolate themed truck. Thelennyleggoshow. Mine bets are Gold White Bronze Orange Gray and Rainbow-Wiki C It'll have to be blueish yellow like Obsessed. Or gray. I've already told Jim himself that he should do a 1994 chrome Chevy S-10, to coincide with the trucks 20th anniversary. Here's a link to a video of me telling him about it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6Q02wXKpew --JoshWizz123 (talk) 15:47, May 29, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 JOSHUA CHAMBERLAYNE im your biggest fan you subcribed to me my name is Juan Solis my channel-Wiki C Alright, so earlier today, I came up with this fantastic idea for the WF18 encore. Okay picture this. So for the encore, we have a set of red crush cars brought out into the middle of the track, and on the first car, there's a photoshop of Ted Cruz's face on the hood of the car (similar to how MJ always plasters the Jack In The Box logo on some of their cars), then on the one next to that, Marco Rubio's face, then Jeb Bush, then John Kasich, then Ben Carson. Then out comes a temporarily redesigned Krazy Train that has Donald Trump's face on the front, and on the side it says "TRUMP TRAIN" on it, and it has a red flag that says "LOSERS!!!" on it. Then Trump Train crushes the cars with the faces on it a few times. Then, they haul in a blue van that has Bernie Sander's face on it, a green van with Jill Stein's face on it, and a yellow one with Gary Johnson's face on it. Then the Trump train crushes the vans. Finally, they haul out a motor home with Hillary Clinton's face on it, and the Trump train blows it to smithereens and proceeds to finish it all off with a back flip off of the dumpster ramp that has the words "YOUR FIRED, LOSERS!" on it. Couldn't resist sharing this. Thelennyleggoshow. CRINGE Ihave a better encore idea soon-Wiki C Here, Here's a good one. Have a frickin' Dragon storm. Like, 5 dragons of diff colors, like zombie. Only actually cool this time, and actually visible to the fans. -Toon What about a Grave Digger themed encore? Because the truck will celebrate it's 35th anniversary next year. Combatbot2015 (talk) 05:44, July 28, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with Combat.--JoshWizz123 (talk) 13:51, July 28, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 That's the thing. Grave DIgger Encore is a given. There WILL BE a Grave Digger encore GURANTEED. But what else will there be? Im hoping on Dragon, like i said. -Toon Grave Digger Encore: The lights go out and then the track crew brings out tombstones and put them on the track with the names of all trucks Digger beat over the years to his first and last race then they haul out the Grave Digger House you see in the graveyard on the truck. Then Bad To The Bone plays while the tombstone burst to flames the Dennis Anderson inside the house burst out. Once Denis comes out the light turn back on and then all the Digger Drivers come out and tear up the track and at the end the each destroy the house-Wiki C Still hopin on the Dragon thingy Cx . And make sure to check your own cringe level before calling others out on cringy ideas Cx-Toon Tough decision between a GD encore and my idea, since they are both for the occasion. The dragon encore would be cool but that could be done really any other time, like the year after 2018. Thelennyleggoshow. True. Problem is, Im impatient, and the world revolves around me. Therefore, I have total judgement xD. Just Kidding, and you are right. -Toon 1 MORE DAY TO THE 2017 KICKOFF!!!!-Wiki C Ther will be 32 trucks and 16 Young Guns trucks next year? Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:26, December 4, 2016 (UTC) How many of us are heading to Vegas in March? I'm doing the Double Down for the six time. Mythman. I'm pissed i can't. went last year and the year before. I refuse to miss 2018-2019. -Toon I'm heading to next years World Finals. We got ourselves the Double Down package so we will be there for all three nights. --JoshWizz123 (talk) 16:11, December 22, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Maybe those of us who are going to be out there should try and sit together on Double Down night. I'll be there with just my dad. Mythman I'm not going to Vegas this year but I might be going back to the Arlington show this year. Thelennyleggoshow. Am I the only one who thinks it's not fair that the drivers with the most points in the Stadium Tours and the Arena Tours won't get a spot in the World Finals for having the most points? -CarBitGTSaxen I thought they did. WTF is that not the case? Thelennyleggoshow. Well, judging by the future line-ups, this years World Finals might be the very first in which NIETHER Dennis Anderson or Tom Meents (who has competed in EVERY World Finals at this point) compete. I think a part of myself just died a little inside. cue music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSCiMbMVDLI --JoshWizz123 (talk) 18:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC)JohWizz123 Nawww, Tom Meents at the least will be invited. Not sure about Dennis tho, injury and all. Also, it was confirmed Dragon and Scott Liddycoat were going to make it to the World Finals for this year. -Toon Meents is also out for injury right now as well. He was supposed to be at the Arlington show but his step-son drove instead. Thelennyleggoshow. Oh god, what happened to meents now? -Toon Lower back injury is what they said. https://www.monsterjam.com/en-US/news/update-driver-news Thelennyleggoshow We can basically predict who will be at the world finals performing this year. Obviously dragon and Liddycoat, Morgan Kane and A. Anderson as they are all last year's winners. Madusa (truck) will be there along with Avenger, Northern nightmare, Bounty Hunter, Overkill evolution, metal mulisha and both monster energy trucks. VP racing, lucas oil because of the sponsorships. Charlie will probably be in monster mutt, great Clips because of the sponsorship. If Tom is injured cotton will probably replace, Pablo for dennis. Ryan anderson. Mark McDonald. MM Dalmatian with candice. FS1, zombie with bari. That's 22 out of 31, the only wildcard is the Double down shootout winner. Am I wrong to believe this? There will be at least 4 grave diggers and 2 or more maxD. If Neil doesn't win the FS1 title, he will be in another truck. Yes people will gripe about the number of diggers and maxD trucks, but Adam and Morgan earned it from last year. Dennis has 4 titles and earned his spot. If Cole wins the triple threat title, he earns his spot. If Pablo fills in for Dennis, that's a choice just like Brianna filling in for madusa.Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 04:58, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Fon got to add soldier fortune, hot wheels and gas monkey. Also, I'm making a prediction. Final four in the double down are Ryan disharoon Camden Murphy, jared in maxD and Tyler menniga. Ryan anderson will be a bridesmaid again in racing. Buetow in hotwheels or todd in monster energy win freestyle. Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 05:15, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I added some of the trucks that we know will be in the main field. I held off on the ones that are running points tours untill we know the results of those tours in three weeks. Dennis I still have no idea how long he'll be out, and Tom might be able to run, him taking time off is probably to avoid doing any more harm to his back, so he may be able to run in the main feild. Mythman. Aside from liddycoat, the other 11 trucks are confirmed by feld/monster jam? Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 23:09, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Their trucks that for one reason or another are probavly going to be running in the main field. Such as former champions, sponsor trucks and so on. Mythman Scott Liddycoat will be the one driving Dragon. As the he is the returning YGS champ. staduim tours 3 and 4 do not have spots in the world finals nor does arena tours 4-6. Mythman So I just wanted to share my predictions on the Double Down Shootout lineup. If you think some info is incorrect, let me know, but dont be rude. 1-Razin Kane (Driven by Buddy Tompkins) 2-Wild Flower (Driven by Roaslee Ramer) 3-Time Flys (Driven by Kevin Ramer) 4-Obsessed (Driven by Eric Swanson) 5-Saigon Shaker (Driven by Ryan Disharoon) 6-Nitro Menace (Driven by Darren Migues) 7-Rammunition (Driven by Mat Dishman) 8-Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Driven by Cynthia Gauthier) 9-Stinger (Driven by Zane Rettew) 10-Rage (Driven by Cory Rummell) 11-Jester (Driven by Matt Pagliarulo) 12-Earth Shaker (Driven by Tristan England) 13-Pirate's Curse (Driven by Camden Murphy) 14-El Toro Loco (Driven by Mark List) 15-Hurricane Force (Driven by Steven Thompson) 16-Over Bored (Driven by Jamey Garner) -CarBitGTSaxen I am on board with 15 of those sixteen. I would replace either #6, #7 or #9 and replace with Mark hall. Not sure how many years he has left as he has been around since early 90s and would be nice to see him compete as he run very well outside on long courses. I still believe they should have legend tour or an exhibition race at the wf for drivers that have competed for 20 years or more.Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 02:23, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I would put Mark Hall too. He's one of my favorite drivers of all-time, but the thing is that YGS/DDS is for young drivers or new drivers, I think. I dont think it would make sense to have Mark Hall in it since he is a veteran in the sport... -CarBitGTSaxen